Stain Glass Windows
by cuz-u-luv-me
Summary: Tbag has been waiting a long time for this. He's going to get Michael back for waht he did to Maytag, and he's going to love doing it. Contains material not suitable for children, it's got noncon love scenes aka rape.
1. Today is The Day

Stain Glass Windows

Ch.1 Today is the Day

WARNING: This fic is rated to M for a reason. It contains torture, foul language and hardcore rape scenes... so ... TELL ME IF YOU LIKE IT!!!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Prison Break. Damn... Hey, if you think about it though... in my own sick little way I'm promoting it. Yeah, I am. They should pay me for this!!! CoughCough On with the story.

Tbag sat in the pew closest to the stain glass windows during church ever since he was kid. Even now in prison instead of listening to the pastor ramble on the teachings of god he stared at the beautiful windows. He was going to hell anyway, what could listening to that hypocrite do? The thing Tbag liked best about stain glass windows was that they were made up of pieces of broken glass. Different pieces put together to form a picture, and oh, how Tbag loved to break things. He had broken so many pretty things. He liked them better that way, just like the windows in the church he had been broken in, and the one where he broke that first girl. She had been so pretty in pieces. Tbag had a new thing that needed breaking. He just needed to wait for the day to come for him to break that smug punk Scofield.

When mass was over Belick personally escorted Tbag to his cell and as he locked it he muttered "Today."

"Today?"

"Today."

Tbag laughed, all his patience had finally paid off. Today! No other word had ever sounded so sweet. He hummed softly, the beat was up beat and unrecognizable, he practically skipped around his cell. Today was the day. It had taken a long time to get here that's for sure. It had cost a lot too, and he didn't only mean in cash, but it was worth it. Tbag peered up at the unsuspecting Scofield. Yes, it was most definitely worth it. Tbag gently laughed to himself. He couldn't wait to hit the showers, with all the dirty thoughts that were running through his head, he'd need one.

"Here I come pretty. Lets see what you look like broken."

Well? Was it good, bad, indifferent? Even "Please god never type again," would be good, just say SOMETHING! Please review, it means a lot.


	2. Cold Showers

Stain Glass Windows

Ch. 2 Cold Showers

WARNING: This fic is rated M… So deal with it!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters in this story, Fox does…

Michael, unaware of the eyes that were undressing him, was joking around with Sucre. They were close, even for cell mates. Tbag knew that there was nothing going on between them, Michael was as straight as an arrow, but it still made Tbag jealous when ever he saw Michael and Sucre together. Tbag also saw other inmates, who weren't interested in being 'friends,' and the way they looked at him. It made his blood run hot when ever one of those fiends look the wrong way at Michael. Sure, after Maytag died all Tbag had wanted to do was kill Michael as slow and painfully as he could but after Abruzzi put the idea in his head, Tbag couldn't stop thinking that maybe a blade wasn't the best thing to stick into Micheal, not yet at least. And Tbag was going to make damn sure he was the only one sticking things into Michel. He had already taken down some one who was planning on taking what was rightfully his, and he made sure the message got across that Michael was **not** to be touched. He took a long hard look at his unsuspecting victim.

"Mmm, mmm, mmm!"

Tbag sighed.

"If only you'da taken my pocket Pretty, then things coulda been enjoyable for ya."

He clutched his most prize piece of contraband, a pair of hand cuffs.

"There ain't nuttin that can be done 'bout that now. Your mine Pretty."

Tbag watched Michael make his way to the showers. Tbag imagined how he was going to mark that gorgeous boy, claiming Michael as his and no one elses.

Michael didn't really like the showers. He didn't like being covered in dried sweat but he also didn't like the stares he recieved when he got undressed. It seemed like a normal day. Michael got a few catcalls as per usual, but everything seemed fine, that is until he saw him. Tbag was sitting on a bench with some of his lackeys. He was sizing up Michaels naked body and biting his lower lip in arousal. Michael was suddenly very aware of the fact he had no clothes on, and considering that he had been successfully avoiding Tbag since the time Tbag tried to rape him, he was understandably nervous.

Michael silently thanked Abruzzi for sending Tbag to the sick bay.

Michael rushed into the showers. Today's objectives were to get clean and get out intact.

Michael nervously washed the soap from his body. Tbag had chosen the shower directly across from Michael so he had to put up with Tbag's frighteningly smug smile.

Why was he smiling?

Did he know something Michael didn't?

Michael decided to skip the shampoo. He quickly ran out of the showers and grabbed a towel. He hurried to collect his clothes. Michael didn't even dry himself off, he wrapped his towel around his waist in an effort to cover himself from lingering eyes.

He reached for his clothes but a hand slapped away his own. Michael turned to see Tbag hovering inches from his face. Startled, Michael jumped backwards into a wall of lockers.

"In a rush Pretty?"

Michaels eyes quickly darted down to see that (thank god) Tbag had a towel wrapped around his waist also.

"Did I scare ya? My apologies, it's just I couldn't help but notice that you look mighty fine today"

Tbag inched forward closer and Michael searched for a weapon, anything to help get him out of his current situation. Nothing. He was going to have to make a break for it. Michael glanced at Tbag then at the hall entrance, just down that hall and to the right was a guard. If he could just get to the end of the hall he'd be safe. Michael sprang for the hall but but Tbag caught him around the waist and slammed him into a wall of lockers to his left. He pinned Michael there, pressing his body so close to Michael's that Michael could feel the older mans erection.

"Where ya goin', why don't ya stay a little longer?"

Tbag pressed his erection on Michael's thigh, making sure he got the implications behind Tbag's words.

Michael thought he was going to be sick. This couldn't be happening.

"Please Tbag, don't"

Tbag began tracing Michael's jaw line with kisses.

"And just why not, Pretty?"

He worked his way up to Michael's ear lobe and gnawed on it playfully then he bit the nape of Michael's neck causing Michael to gasp out of shock.

Suddenly Tbag was off of him.

"I was jus' kidding."

Tbag started to walk away, then stopped and turned around. His face changed from playful to serious.

"Though I would watch my back if I was you."

After that he was gone, leaving Michael grasping his neck. He slumped to the floor.

"What the hell just happened?"

There, I hope you liked it! I know that you might be disappointed that Tbag didn't take him right then and there, but just trust me. Mkay? I was so excited when I finished typing this up because I check my stats as much as I can and I got 116 views on this fic! Yay! But I was upset that I only got 4 reviews. BOO! So, as a little incentive, if I get 10 reviews I'll write an extra side story at the end of next chapter. I'll repeat.

IF I GET 10 REVIEWS FOR THIS CHAPTER I'LL WRITE A SIDE STORY!

Tell me what you want it to be about when you review. Thanks, I love all 116 of you that read my first chapter.


	3. Finale!

Stain Glass Windows

Ch. 3 Finale (!!)

WARNING: RAPE! RAPE! RAPE, RAPE, RAPE, **RAPE!!!!** Plus foul language. Not appropriate for children under 18, but don't let that stop you!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters from prison break. TT

Oh, one more thing before you read. I'm really sorry about how long it took for me to get this chapter and I'd like to give a shout-out. Go _Welcome to Prisonland_ ! It's an O.C. Prison Break story. A girl goes to Fox Rivers disguised as a man to avoid her murderous sister in Bellview. I like it. So read it. And review. Right after you're done reviewing this. Or I'll kill you. Or better yet, I'll get Tbag to kill you. We're buddies. Oh and if you think this is to make the writer (Kurea-desu) to write faster because she's getting lots of reviews, … well… you'd be right. Help me out here, I'm hooked. I'll stop rambling now.

Michael got dressed in a haze. Tbag had the perfect opportunity to rape him and he didn't. Michael was of course grateful that he hadn't but he was curious as to why. Plus what Tbag said before he left, "Though I would watch my back if I were you." Michael had a feeling that wasn't a hollow threat.

Michael decided to go to his cell and wait for yard time there, it wasn't the safest place to be, that'd be with the C.O.s but at least he'd have a wall behind his back. Inside these walls that was the best he could hope for. He began to make his way to the hall when someone called out to him.

"Hey, fish!"

Michael turned to see who had called and saw it was three of Tbags' thugs. He didn't look twice. Michael ran for the bulls. He turned to see if they were chasing him and tripped over a crack in the tile.

_Damnit all! _

Michael did the math. There was no way he was going to get out, even if he picked himself up and ran full speed down the long hallway they'd catch him.

They'd descend upon him like flies.

He hit the ground and tried anyway. He pushed himself up and lunged forward but some one grabbed his ankle while he was running and his face hit the tile with a SMACK!

Michael rolled over and jabbed at one of his attackers and caught him square in the jaw sending him tumbling backwards. One of them grabbed Michael's left arm and another one grabbed his right. The one Michael punched got up and spat out some blood. He wiped off his mouth with back of his hand. He had a crew cut and a nasty smile. He was taller and bigger than Tbag and Michael wondered why he followed Tbag.

"You're a feisty one, aint ya?"

He made a fist and pulled it back to build momentum and slugged Michael in the gut. He punched Michael over and over again. Each punch felt like a sledge hammer. The man hit Michael anywhere his clothes covered.

_To hide the bruises._

Michaels' vision began to darken when all the sudden his attacker stopped. His arms were released and someone lifted Michael to his feet and dusted him off. The man who had been hitting him whispered in Michaels' ear.

"You're going go out there and act like nothing happened."

Michael nodded wearily and walked to his cell. He winced slightly every couple of steps. Michael was sore all over and a little woozy. When he got back to his cell Sucre was there already.

"Hey Michael, what took so long?"

"I had to go to the bathroom."

"How long till we break out of here?"

"Soon."

"Ay, Papi! It's always soon with you! You never give me any straight answers it's always…"

Michael tuned Sucre out. Michael and him were close, but sometimes he wouldn't shut up. Besides, Michael needed to think right now. What the fuck was going on? First Tbag sexually harasses him and lets him go unscathed, then he gets some of his goons to kick Michaels' ass. It was sizing up to be one hell of a day.

"Michael, are you listening?"

"Huh?"

"What's the matter Michael?"

Michael sighed.

"It's nothing Sucre. I just have a lot on my mind that's all."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

The rest of the time until yard would pass by in silence. Sucre knew better then pry. If Michael didn't want to tell you something you couldn't get it out of him.

The cell doors slid open for yard time and cons began filing out of there cells, ready to get outside. Bellick stopped Michael from leaving.

_What now?!_

As if answering Michael Bellick said, "Scofield, you stay here. I need to talk to you about your cell."

Sucre paused, terrified and glanced at Michael who nodded to him as if he were saying that he'd take care of it. Sucre nodded back and left.

"I'll be back. If you leave this cell you're going in the hole. You hear me con?"

Michael glared at the overweight C.O.

"Got it boss."

Bellick smirked at Michaels' smug attitude, that's what got him in trouble in the first place, and that's what he was about to pay for. That and killing Tbags' bitch of course. Bellick left the cell without another word.

Michael sat down on his bunk and rested his head on the cool cement. If Bellick found that hole…

"Hey Pretty, miss me?"

Michael was snapped out of his thoughts by Tbags' familiar southern drawl. Tbag swung into Michaels' cell just as the doors were closing.

"What the fuck's going on?!"

"Don't be such a baby Scofield. I warned ya didn't I? It's not my fault you didn't listen."

Michael assessed the situation. Alone in a locked cell with Tbag when there's no one around bad. He quickly thought of ways out this situation. There was the hole, but he couldn't just hop through it with Tbag right there. There was no other option. Sometimes violence **is** the answer.

Michael swung at Tbag and his fist connected with the side of Tbags' face. Tbag recovered quickly with jab to Michaels' gut. Tbag was a lot stronger than his physique let on, that coupled with Michaels' injuries from earlier sent him reeling. He doubled over and coughed up blood leaving flecks of red on the concrete floor.

"Now that was just uncalled for! I'm hurt."

Tbag shoved Michael on the bed. When Michael tried to get up Tbag socked him squarely in the temple and knocked Michael out cold. Then Tbag propped Michael back up and took out his handcuffs, he rearranged Michael so he was laying face down on his pillow and cuffed his hands around the one of the bed posts. Tbag crossed the cell to Michaels' sink and cupped some cold water in his hands and returned to Michaels' side. He bent down and splashed the water on Michaels' face and slapped him a couple of times.

"Come on. Wake up! It won't be any fun if you're not conscious and I been waitin a long time for this."

Michael gasped and spluttered. He didn't know where he was at first, but then he remembered and began struggling.

Tbag stood out of range of Michaels' flailing legs and laughed. He'd wear himself out soon, but in the meantime, he really did look pretty when he was scared.

After a little while Michel stopped thrashing and lay still panting. Tbag figured it was safe so he approached Michael who gave one last swift kick. Tbag grabbed his ankle and pulled of Michaels' shoe.

"Lets get these out of the way shall we?"

Tbag pulled off the other one and tossed them over his shoulder. Then he grabbed the legs of Michaels' pants and began tugging on them.

"We'll have to get rid of these too, now won't we?"

Michael cried out, "Please! You don't have to do this!"

Tbag stopped dead in his track and laughed. "Have to?! I want to!"

Tbag climbed on top of Michael and tore off his pants. Michael began bucking his hips underneath Tbag.

"Now Pretty, you're only wearin yo self out. Why don't you relax and let me take care 'o things."

He ran a hand up Michaels' leg and Michael shivered. Tbag smiled. This was going to be fun. He made a rip down Michaels' shirt when Michael elbowed Tbag in the face and Tbag fell off of Michael.

Now Tbag was pissed. He got up and grabbed Michaels' head and slammed it into the metal bed frame, busting Michaels' lip.

Tbag raised his head back up and whispered in his ear, "Now I'm not gonna lube up because of that, but if you play nice, I'll give you some preparation. You got that?"

Michael glared in response.

"Good."

Tbag took Michaels' lip into his own mouth and began nursing it. He released Michaels' lip and kissed him roughly. Tbags' tongue pried open Michael's lips. Tbag bent back one of Michaels' fingers until he gasped. Tbags' tongue quickly darted into Michaels' wet cavern. Mmmm mmm mm! The boy tasted good! Tbag began to explore the inside of Michaels' mouth when Michaels' teeth came down on his tongue. Tbag frantically hit Michael in the gut until he released his slick muscle. Tbag walked over to the sink and stuck his tongue out in front of the mirror to asses the damage.

"You know, I admire your tenacity, but now is not the time for it. You lost your preparation, and that's gonna hurt."

Michael cocked an eyebrow.

"I doubt it would've made much of a difference anyway."

Tbag laughed. Of course Scofield would think that, he'd never had sex with a man before. He didn't know how much it hurt.

"I'm gonna fuck you hard and I'm gonna fuck you dry. A little preparation would help."

Tbag crossed the room and squatted so he was eye level with Scofield.

"Have you ever popped a girls' cherry?"

Tbag didn't expect an answer so he answered for Michael.

"O'course you have. A good looking guy like you, I'm sure you pop cherries all the time. Well, anyway, you know how they always cry and say it hurts? This like that. 'Cept it hurts ten times worse."

Tbag saw Michael tense, bracing for the pain.

"No, no. You're doing it all wrong. You gotta relax."

Tbag sat on the bed next to Michael and began massaging his shoulders.

"Relax."

If anything Michael tensed more.

"It'll hurt less if ya just relax."

At that Michael grumbled, "That's kind of hard considering I'm about to be anally raped."

Tbags' erection throbbed at the prospect, but he was wasting time. What was he being so nice for anyway?

"Alright then. Time to get started."

Tbag paused just long enough to see all the color leave Michaels' face. He sat on top of Michael and finished ripping Michaels' t-shirt to shreds.

In desperation Michael yelled, "Guard! Guard! Help! Someone! Anyone!"

Tbag laughed.

"That aint gonna help you none. How da ya think I set this whole thing up."

Tbag knew Michael, and he knew that Michael surly realized that yelling for help wouldn't save him, but he did it anyway.

"Bellick!"

Bellick strolled leisurely past the cell and stopped half way as if he were surprised to see Michael.

"Scofield? What're you doing here? You're supposed to be in the yard."

He reached for his keys and Michaels sighed in relief. At the same time Michael relaxed Tbag tensed.

"Bellick, I thought we had a deal!" Tbag hissed.

Bellick looked up in mock surprise.

"Tbag's here too?"

A cruel smile formed on Bellicks' lips.

"Oh, I see. I didn't know you swung that way Scofield."

Tbag let out a sigh of relief, Bellick couldn't give up a chance to bullshit Michael.

"I am going to do you this one favor Michael. Don't say I never did anything for you. You girls play nice!"

With that Bellick was gone and Michael was alone again.

"Wait! No, no, no! WAIT! BELLICK!"

Michael writhed uncomfortably under Tbag so Tbag smacked Michael across the head.

"Stop it with that ya hear? Jeez Scofield, take it like man!"

With that Tbag tugged off Michaels' boxers and Michael was completely naked beneath him.

He took a moment to admire the boy. His skin was soft to the touch and Tbag traced the angel that prepared to kill the devil. Ironic in Michaels' current situation. Tbags' gaze wandered lower. Damn! Michael had a cute butt. Tbags' erection throbbed again and he couldn't wait any longer. Tbag dropped his pants and they pooled around his ankles. Tbag spread Michaels' cheeks and pressed the tip of his member at Michaels' entrance. He waited a minute, letting Michael tense up so it would hurt more and then he thrust into Michael.

Michael clenched his hands into tight fists and Tbag could tell how hard Michael was trying to keep from screaming out.

Tbag withdrew and Michael let out his breath in relief. Tbag leaned over and simultaneously grabbed Michaels' hips and whispered in Michaels' ear, "We aint done yet Pretty."

He thrust into Michael again, deeper this time. He withdrew and slammed back in and repeated it over and over again, each time deeper each time. Slow at first and then faster.

Michael gave up and cried out which only made Tbag thrust still deeper, faster, and harder. Tbag could feel Michaels' insides tearing and he could hear Michael whimper beneath him, but he didn't stop. He couldn't stop. He didn't want to. Michael was finally broken, but now Tbag wanted him shattered. With each time he penetrated Michael he could feel ripping and his member became slick with Michaels' blood. Tbag moaned and reached his climax releasing his seed deep in Michael and stained the sheets pink.

Tbag slowly pulled out out of Michael and wiped his member off with a clean part of the sheets. He drew his pants and sat next to Michael who shivered. Tbag slowly pet Michaels' head.

"There, there Pretty. It's over now."

Tbag reached in his pants and withdrew the keys to the handcuffs. He uncuffed Michael who immediately hugged his knees to his chest. Tbag handed a clean section of the sheets.

"Clean yourself up."

Michael obeyed. Tbag got up and went to the cell door, his arm out and whistled signaling he was done to Bellick. He turned his back to Michael who was pulling on his clothes.

"I was thinking that next time we could do it in the chapel in front of them pretty stain glass windows. What do ya think?"

Michael froze and up and looked up at Tbag.

"Next time?"

Tbag smiled.

"Yes next time. There's gonna be a time after that, and a time after that too. You didn't think I was done with ya did you?"

The horror stretching across Michaels' face only made Tbag smile more.

"Now how 'bout them windows?"

Hey guys! I love all of you that read my story, and I especially love all of 16 of you who reviewed and I love Karen Flowers the most, because she reviewed both chapters. I'm not forgetting my promise about a side story! I'm going to post it as another chapter. It took so long for me to finish writing this out and then type it so I thought it would be best for me to do it this way. I'm sorry! Give me a week, one and a half at most. I'll tape myself to the computer if I have to!! Please review! Did I do a good job? Was Michael O.C.? I need to know these kind of things!


	4. Side Story: Vivid Dreams

Stain Glass Windows

Stain Glass Windows

Side Story: Vivid Dreams

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Prison Break, yada yada.

WARNING: Don't read if you are not prepared for Lincoln being naughty, yada yada.

Hey guys! I'm sorry I take forever, a crazy personal life and busy schedule isn't the best mix for timely updates. I just want to let you know that my favorite is still Karen flowers, then comes VindictiveMuse they both reviewed the most. Yeah, I'm playing favorites, I can do that. There weren't as many and that makes me very sad. I would think people would review at least the rape scene! Please review damnit!! I love you all!! I hope you enjoy it!!

"Lincoln…"

The way Veronica said his name gave him shivers. It made him feel like a prince instead of the piece of shit that he was. She had her hair down, it reached the top of her bosom. She was naked, on the bed, waiting for him. Lincoln crawled on the bed toward her.

"Lincoln…"

He loved the way she said his name! At least he meant something to her. The rest of the people on the street could look down on him, spit on him, and kick shit in his face. None of it mattered, as long as he mattered to her.

Lincoln could feel the heat emanating off of Veronica. She wanted him and he knew it. He kissed her sweat drenched belly. She glistened like a goddess. He wandered upward leaving a trail a kisses, making sure to get all of her ticklish spots. Veronica writhed in laughter from this treatment.

"St-stop it! That tickles!"

That just encouraged Lincoln more. Finally he made his way up to one of her nipples. He took it into his mouth and began teething and suckling it. She arched her back with pleasure. A gasp escaped her slightly parted lips. Lincoln looked up and grinned. Veronica's eyes told him to quit teasing. Lincoln's smile broadened and he eagerly complied. He jumped on top her and kissed her savagely, pressing his body against hers, tangling his fingers in her hair.

Lincoln awoke in his small cell. He sat up and shook his head out of a groggy haze. It was another dream. Ever since Veronica had come back into his life he had been having these extremely "vivid" dreams.

Lincoln had barely thought of her since even before his incarceration. Then she had showed up, damning him because Michael had himself thrown in Fox River to bust him out because he believed in his innocence (which she did not at the time). At first it meant little to nothing, but then a wanting crept into him. Not of her body, but wanting of her to believe him, wanting of her approval, wanting of her pity.

This surprised Lincoln immensely because no ones opinion (excluding Michael and LJ) had ever meant shit. Plus he had always hated people who pitied him when he was growing up.

After Veronica started to believe him he thought it would be enough. That he would be satisfied, but he wasn't. He wanted more. He wanted to touch her and be touched by her, to love her and be loved by her.

Lincoln stuck his arm up, concentrating, reaching. As if when he thought hard enough he would be able to feel her skin.

He wanted her bad.

&

Voila! Short, but sweet. As per request of … Fuck! I can't remember! (I feel like a failure) Well… um… person, that Lincoln-ness was for you. I hope you all enjoyed my story! I'm going to post this side story as a regular story as well. Just because you reviewed it here (which I hope you do), doesn't mean you can't review it there! I apologize for my lateness again and hope you keep and eye out for me! This will not be the last you hear form cuz-u-luv-me! And folks, that's all she wrote.


End file.
